


《循规》第36章前半段“精细版”

by shishengya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishengya/pseuds/shishengya
Summary: 小学鸡和大佬受的绝美爱情。





	《循规》第36章前半段“精细版”

“我也......不太想让你走。”

凌焰觉得自己听得懂这句话，可又觉得自己听不懂。  
如果配上抱着自己的这双手的话，好像更容易理解些。

凌焰僵硬着低头瞧江渝，江渝似乎在笑。  
他笑什么！自己难道不够惨吗！？这个铁石心肠的人，把自己撂在这里几个小时，他知道他经历了什么吗？！

他——

气死他了！

江渝不知道位置是如何颠倒的，只觉得凌焰单手搂着他的腰将他一下提了起来，然后一个翻身就把他重重压在了沙发上。

回过神来，眼前就是凌焰气到眼里喷火的愤怒神情。恨不得揍他一顿似的。眉眼却比前一刻张扬放肆了不少。就连动作也是，一腿单膝卡进江渝腿间，两手撑在江渝肩膀旁，俯视的目光里涌动着激烈的情绪，脸上的神情却显得格外委屈。

江渝眨眨眼，不是很明白。  
虽然躺在沙发上很舒服，但顷刻间暴露出的体力上的悬殊还是让江渝略微尴尬，心底默默吐槽，自己什么时候这么轻了？

凌焰瞧着快要吐血，这个人这个时候还在走神。

“你什么意思？”  
凌焰伸手卡住江渝下颌，摆正江渝游离的视线，目光陡然间凶狠得不得了，好像只要江渝再“出言不逊”，他就真的要干他似的。

江渝不是很喜欢被人钳制，垂眸瞥了两眼，眉尖微蹙，伸手懒洋洋就要挥开凌焰掐着自己下巴的手，语气无奈：“别老是动手动脚——”

“那你说清楚。”  
凌焰松开手，反手握住江渝拍自己的手，然后顺着手腕一寸寸摸到指间，脉搏紧贴，十指交缠。

一个有些依赖，有些缠绵也有些色.气的动作。

江渝不是很自在，想收回手，奈何十指交叉本就是一个控制欲极强的手势，这个时候单手被凌焰压着，他压根动都动不了。

“松手——”江渝又开条件。

“啧。”  
凌焰火了，心底的躁动和不安被江渝的两次三番弄得又气又急，好歹忍住了要骂人的冲动，凌焰压低身子凑近，恨声：“江渝你什么毛病？好好说话不行吗？每次都撩我，被骂渣男那么多次了你就不能好好反省反省？”

江渝没料到情况这么急转直下，一时也有点生气了，抬头瞪凌焰，“我没好好说话？是你一声不吭先把我——”

唇上的力度比之前两次都要重，都要狠。凌焰不再满足贴唇的厮磨，他在江渝闭嘴未及的怔愣间，长驱直入。他找到江渝技术不甚熟练的舌尖，凭着同样不甚熟练的勾缠含吻，硬是把身.下的人亲得呼吸受阻，眼睛微红，身躯热颤。

江渝其实是想说话的。但一吻换气的间隙里，对上凌焰烧灼热切的双眸，忽然间就什么话也说不出口了。他明白了凌焰的举动，那只未被束缚的手抚上凌焰剧烈起伏的胸口，安抚似的拍了拍，然后沿着肩颈紧绷的线条摸到凌焰通红的耳根，轻轻捏了捏。

凌焰低头，用自己的鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭江渝有些凉的鼻尖。

好一会，两人都没有再开口说话，只顾着大口小口喘气。视线紧紧地黏合在一起，一分一秒都没有离开。

对视的最后，凌焰一直紧皱的眉头蓦地粲然无比地松开，他久久注视着江渝，在江渝眼底的倒影里垂眸一笑，嘴角恣意，俊朗惑人。

江渝微微移开眼，他感到自己脸红了。

放下心来的凌焰将自己大部分的体重压上江渝，埋头在江渝颈窝又闻又亲，半晌又深深吸了口气。扣着江渝五指的手移到两人紧贴的胸口之间，凌焰委屈撒娇：“那你还赶我走......”

江渝不是很招架得住，片刻无语望天，诚实道：“我一出来你就在收拾东西，你让我说什么。”

“那你怎么不早点说？”语气又闷又恨，凌焰抬头，对着江渝颈边又啃又咬，力度不是很重。江渝只觉得痒，想要躲避，怎么都躲不过，慢慢气息就混乱了。

“你知道我等了你几个小时吗？我等了你两个小时！”  
他坐在沙发上惶然不知所措的时候，犹豫不决的时候，甚至难过万分的时候，这个人居然丢下他直接走了！  
凌焰这会觉得，只要想起那会，自己都有心理阴影了。

江渝不禁笑，低喘着诚恳道歉：“对不起......”

“对不起有用？”  
凌焰直起上半身，眯眼打量明显还没认识到他的问题严重性的江姓男子。

江渝揪了揪凌焰耳朵，好笑：“那你要做什么？”

“干你。”

凌焰毫不避讳。  
他就是想要江渝，抓心挠肝地想要，恨不得生吞活剥地想要。  
他要把这个磨人的家伙一寸寸连皮带骨吃进肚子里才安心。  
他要看他再也冷静不了，再也淡定不了。  
他要他哭、要他惊慌、要他崩溃、要他失魂落魄——就像他刚才那样。  
不过凌焰想，区别只在于：他才不会像江渝那样无情，丢开他、不要他——他要在床上把这个人治得服服帖帖。

江渝：“......”

江渝一下就很不自在了，他能感受到凌焰的冲动和莽撞，但眼下真的不是很适合。

“我觉得这件事可以再商量。”  
江渝摆出一副凌焰再熟悉不过的谨慎表情，只是这个时候，凌焰不再心里没底，他步步为营。

“你上我也可以。“凌焰大方不已。

“咳。”江渝松开捏着凌焰耳朵的手指，手肘慢慢搁到了自己脸上，他有些受不了凌焰的坦然与热情。  
“那个......我不是很感兴趣——”

“那就我上你。”  
话音未落，凌焰截道，末了一板一眼补充：“我不会弄痛你的。我会做点功课，我会让你舒服的。”

手肘也不够用了，江渝干脆转开脸，通红的脸朝向沙发里，愣是说不出一句话。

凌焰笑着低头亲他，亲不够似的，吻落在江渝暴露在外的冰凉锁骨，空出的一只手撩起衣服下摆，滚烫的掌心贴着江渝瘦削柔韧的腰背，然后，慢慢揉上去。

江渝哪里被人这么触摸过，好在脑子够用，他按住凌焰有力的手掌，开口努力平息嗓音里的颤抖：“我觉得太快了。你不是要跟我谈恋爱吗？我们可先谈恋爱——可以先互相了解下，万一不适合——啊！”

身.下被人握住，惩罚似的力度。  
江渝发誓，他活到现在都没想过自己会这么叫出来。

凌焰觉得自己上辈子就是江渝肚子里的蛔虫，身.下的人只要皱个眉，他就知道江渝下一秒要做什么。

“渝叔叔说错话了。罚你。”  
凌焰似笑非笑，眸色里压抑着江渝来不及分辨的暗沉。

江渝不是很受得了。  
此前的亲吻和触摸已经调动起了身体里的敏感，这个时候，凌焰的动作无疑是火上浇油。他忍不住微微弓起身子，原本按在腰部的手猝然失力，有些艰难地想要向下推拒凌焰，潮湿的眼睫轻颤，没有看人，声音极低：“别弄了......”

浑身发热的时候，此前嗓子的不适被压下，这个时候，随着气息再度转急，江渝忍不住咳嗽了起来。

凌焰下意识摸了摸江渝额头，没有发烧，但江渝咳得越来越厉害，凌焰就心疼了，撤了手坐起来，也把人抱了起来，让江渝靠在自己的肩上，轻轻拍着背给人顺气，语气揶揄：“渝叔叔太厉害了，我现在是什么都做不了了。”

江渝好笑，想起上午的空调，觉得自己真的得好好注意身体了。  
“可能是空调太低了。我上午睡觉没注意。”江渝勉强止了咳，转头就着姿势对着凌焰耳边说道。

凌焰嫌弃不已，手上的动作由拍改为抚摸，“你这个身体，明天跟我一起跑步吧！”

江渝对早起有抵触，半晌没应。

凌焰替他定了：“明天早起！”

江渝想起来，“明天我要去研究所”，说完还有些好不容易寻到借口的窃喜。

凌焰白眼，“那再早点起不就行了？”

江渝：“......”

最后惩罚半途而废，凌焰表示等他身体好了再罚。  
江渝无所谓，跟凌焰在一起，脸皮很容易变厚，于是只当没听到。  
而对于是否先谈恋爱这件事，两人最后还是取得了一致。

凌焰支持先谈恋爱再做别的，因为顺带可以把身体锻炼好。

江渝：......

两个人在沙发上黏黏糊糊，到了下午一点多才吃中饭。凌焰找了前几次做饭剩下的新鲜食材，快速弄了一荤一素出来。江渝本来想和往常一样，像模像样地站一边打个下手，但凌焰担心油烟呛到他的嗓子，就骗了几句没让。  
江渝饿过了头，就不是很想吃了，凌焰一个人消灭了两份饭，不过菜还是逼着江渝多吃了点。

吃完饭江渝又开始咳嗽，凌焰就不是很开心了，满屋子找药的时候对着人苦口婆心，嘚不嘚说的话没大没小，没长没幼，最后说得江渝老脸都红了。

江渝何曾这么被人说过，再说他也是要面子的，于是吃完药就不是特别想理凌焰了。

凌焰左右琢磨着，觉得这是江渝第一次跟自己闹脾气，越看越可爱，简直爱不释手。在江渝禁止他上床陪睡午觉的时候，也乐呵呵像个地主家傻儿子似的蹲在床前瞧江渝。

江渝哭笑不得，最后还是让人上了床。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完记得去晋江评论啊喂！（尔康招手~


End file.
